


Equipment

by mshakarios



Series: Themmus Smut [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, trans guys topping hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Emmett gets a new toy, and his boyfriends are all too happy to help him test it out.(Thane/M!Shep/Garrus, shameless smut, trans male Shep.)





	Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Been drooling over expensive pack-and-play prosthetics lately, and I guess, as usual, I decided to project onto Emmett. The difference between him and me is that he can afford obscenely expensive realistic dicks. I guess that's the literal One Good Thing about being coerced into working for Cerberus. Anyway, enjoy this lightly fluffy filth. 
> 
> There aren't nearly enough fics out there of Thane bottoming. I guess that's largely because there aren't nearly enough fics pairing Thane with men in the first place, but my point still stands.

“You ready for this, babe?” Emmett’s voice is low and husky over Thane’s shoulder, his words hushed to a murmur as he gently presses his lips against the sensitive scales of the drell’s back. Thane exhales slowly as he prepares himself, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the other man’s warm body against his own, the soft but steady human hands taking hold of his hips and the loving kisses moving teasingly down his spine. He looks up at Garrus, who is seated with spread legs at the other end of the bed and already beginning to pleasure himself, one clawed hand slowly jerking and stroking his long, thick blue cock as he watches his lovers. Thane locks eyes with him for a moment, and the turian gives him a lascivious little smirk. He exhales one more time before nodding slightly and responding, his low, rumbling voice thick with desire.

“Yes, Siha…” 

At his words, Emmett begins to prepare him one last time, two lube-slicked fingers probing gently into his entrance and working in and out of him for several seconds before sliding back out and leaving him empty. The kisses moving down his back come to a halt as the human straightens back up behind him, getting himself into position behind his older lover. 

“Alright then…”

Thane groans softly against the sheets as Emmett positions the head of the prosthetic cock against his entrance and begins to slide it in, the movement of his hips gentle and easy. The strange human shape of it fills him inch by inch, the heavy coating of lube helping to ease it in. Thane buries his face in the bedsheets to stifle his moan, and Emmett coos to his lover in a soft voice as he continues to fill him at a torturously slow pace. 

“Yeah...feels nice, huh? The way it slides in like that...mmm...it feels good, doesn’t it? Having my cock inside you?” He strokes one finger teasingly down Thane’s spine, and the shudder it earns from the assassin makes him chuckle lewdly. “It’s not even all the way in yet. You think you can take the whole thing? You think you can handle all of me?”

Both of Thane’s cocks, already impressively hard and dripping light pink precum, twitch desperately at Emmett’s teasing words. He wants so badly to be touched, to be pumped and stroked and satisfied, and on any other night his wishes would have been granted. Emmett was usually an enthusiastic submissive, begging to be dominated and fucked and filled by both him and Garrus. Tonight though, something had caused the three of them to try something a little different, and that something was the warm, lube-slicked human cock currently sliding into him. Emmett had bought himself a new multi-use packing prosthetic, an expensive and almost disturbingly realistic custom-made penis that he had taken out of its box as soon as it had arrived, enthusiastically showing it off to Thane and Garrus. The three of them had decided that an evening of lovemaking would be a wonderful way to take Emmett’s new toy for a test run, and after testing the waters a bit during foreplay, stroking and licking its beautifully-crafted length and curiously fondling its realistic testicles, it was finally time for the most interesting experimentation to begin. As the length of it finally slides all the way in, Emmett’s warm skin pressing firmly against his ass and thighs, Thane figures that this experiment is a resounding success so far. 

“Nngh...Siha...please…” He tries in vain to regulate his tone, but his words still come out sounding desperately needy. He glances up again at Garrus, now stroking himself in a quick, enthusiastic rhythm, letting out the occasional dual-toned groan as he continues to take in the sight of the two of them. Thane feels one warm hand brush teasingly over the backs of his thighs, stroking lightly at the reddish areas of unbelievably sensitive flesh that stand out against his green scales. He moans desperately, his legs trembling as he struggles to process the almost unbearable pleasure that shoots through him. 

“Please what?” Emmett’s voice is teasing, but almost sounds shaky, as if he is also struggling to talk through pleasure. Thane remembers Emmett excitedly detailing one of the prosthetic’s features, a built-in stroker designed to pleasure the wearer during sex. He grits his teeth, his hands balling up into fists as he seizes handfuls of the bedsheets.

“Please move...take me…” His gravel voice is a hushed murmur against the sheets. “Fuck me…”

Emmett takes hold of his hips once again, and Thane can hear the grin in his voice when he replies.

“Oh, is that what you want?” The younger man teases him, gripping his hips securely. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” His hips draw back slowly before sliding back in, and Thane sees stars as his partner begins to thrust into him. He bites his lip, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feeling of the thick member pounding him into blissful, overwhelming pleasure. He is only aware of this for the next several minutes, everything in the dark cabin an unimportant blur save for the warm hands on his hips, the steady rhythm of the undeniably realistic cock sliding in and out, and the enthralled sounds of pleasure coming from all three of them. 

The pressure builds up inside him as Emmett continues, and Thane feels himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge with every passing minute. He can hear the human muttering softly behind him, low, feverish little murmurs that he can just barely make out. 

“That’s it, that’s it, take it...oh, God, yes, yes, oh _fuck yes_...yes, oh God, you’re so good…” He trails off with a desperate little whine. Thane assumes that the stroker is working even better than expected. The sound of Emmett’s pleasure is wonderful, mixing with his own low moans and Garrus’s loud, desperate keening, filling the cabin with the sounds of three men all rapidly approaching climax. 

Emmett seems to realize how close all three of them are, and reaches down and around to take hold of one of Thane’s cocks, pumping and stroking the length of it as the pace of his thrusts begins to pick up. The sudden added stimulation is almost enough to overwhelm the drell, making his lithe body tremble under Emmett’s touch as he threatens to burst over the edge. Emmett leans forward to rest his forehead against his lover’s back as he thrusts into him, holding him close as they both lose themselves in the deep haze of pleasure. Thane’s final deep, shaky moan is muffled by the sheets as he buries his face in the bed, the force of his orgasm overtaking him as brightly colored cum spills from one of his cocks, splattering Emmett’s fingers and the bedsheets beneath the two of them as Thane’s hips jerk roughly. Emmett manages to hold on for a few more moments, and it is only after his satisfied lover goes limp in his embrace that he lets himself come, his hips rocking desperately against the older man for several long seconds as he whines loudly. Both finally spent, the two of them collapse together against the soft sheets of Emmett’s bed, the human commander holding his lover from behind in a tight, breathless embrace as they both struggle to catch their breath. A loud, dual-toned keening noise from beside them is a sign that Garrus has reached his climax as well, and after another moment he crawls over to join them in the center of the bed, the three lovers all panting and embracing as they slowly regain their composure. 

Several minutes later, the needy, tangled pile of scale and plate and flesh has somehow managed to sort itself back into Commander Shepard and his turian and drell lovers. As the three of them embrace leisurely in the center of the bed, basking in the satisfied afterglow, Garrus is the first to speak.

“So...what’s the verdict on that new toy, Em?” His tone is both playful and adoring, and the talons of one hand brush idly through Emmett’s hair as he speaks, while the other hand strokes tiny, familiar circles against the scales of Thane’s chest. “It seemed like you had a pretty good time with it.”

“Mmmm...yeah, I think _both_ of us did…” Emmett murmurs in a matching tone, grinning at the lithe, handsome drell curled up to his side. “We should top you more often, Thane. I like seein’ you like that.”

“Of course, Siha.” Thane flashes his human lover a satisfied smirk. “I enjoyed that. It was... _interesting_...to see you so dominant. I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.”

“Heh...good. Because I don’t think I’ve used this dick enough to have a solid verdict on it yet.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Might need some extra practice.” He smirks up at Garrus. “There _are_ two of you, after all. So I figure I’m only half done.”

“I guess I’m next, then?” Garrus drawls playfully, the hand in Emmett’s hair moving to stroke one claw lightly down the side of his neck, making the human shudder. “You might have to wait until I’m ready again. You might be lucky enough to have the one dick that gets hard whenever you want, for as long as you want, but the rest of us still have to wait a few minutes.” He glances down at Emmett’s new prosthetic, still firmly in its erect position. 

“Yeah, that’s fair. I guess I can wait a bit between rounds.” The human chuckles, relaxing between his lovers as the three of them continue to bask in their comfortable embrace. “I mean, we’ve got all night, don’t we?”


End file.
